


Thorns To A Rose

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, In one chapter at least, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sickfic, Tags May Be Updated, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Kai has a crush and a flower from Garmadons Volcano gives him an illness no hospital can cure.How will the fire elemental keep his cool?(My own take on Hanahaki Disease)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter one!  
I'm unsure how often I'll update this - But I can promise it won't be like my Plasma Princes fic; I have this story plotted out. ;^)
> 
> Over time, I'll eventually finish this.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Hanahaki's Disease, a simple explanation is that this disease causes flowers to bud from the skin of a victim of love.

Infection of said disease is from the poison of a flower on Garmadons Volcano.

The more complex explanation?  
When your thoughts are enamored by a particular person, bud's push painlessly through the skin when you think of them. Easily picked off and thrown away; at most an uncomfortable tickling sensation.

When and if that love is requited, those buds will bloom. Leaving the couples in bloom for around a week. Petals representing their partners pushing out in a comforting sensation different for each.

Although, when doubt and dark feelings take hold, this is where the "Garmadon's Volcano" comes in, said buds turn to thorns that painfully curl upon the user's skin, pricking sharply at the skin to feed upon the blood of the unhappy individual.

It was lucky, or possibly unlucky for the ninja - that Kai was the one to find the small flower.  
He was rummaging through the crashed wreckage of a part of Garmadon's last failed mech to take over Ninjago; a black flower with petals that seemed to absorb any light around it.

Plucking the thorny flower from between the paneling of two metal plates, assumedly wedged in there when Garmadon stomped across his island.  
Incredible that it hadn't washed off in the water, though it looked worse for wear.

He examined the flower closer, twiddling the stem between his fingers. Hissing slightly when the thorns pricked through his glove.  
Instinctively Kai summoned a small fire that engulfed the flower - a frown on his face as he tugged off his glove and looked closer at the crimson pinprick of blood before simply licking the wound and pulling back on his glove.

"Red! C'mon we gotta go!" Lloyds voice cut through the earpiece,  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He replied, deciding to just grab a randomly discarded helmet for a trophy and climb back into his mech.

Kai felt off the next day, the group stood near their lockers chatting; thankfully a Garmadon-Free day.  
The fire elemental was oddly quiet as he watched the others banter back and forth.  
It was an odd feeling, not particularly bad. Just the feeling of something crawling under his skin.

Holding in a sigh, he let his head rest against the lockers he leaned against and found his eyes drifting towards Cole.  
There it was again, something curling around his chest and squeezing lightly.

Cole already made him feel weird normally, Bright green eyes that crinkled in the corners when he smiled. Tan skin across a toned body with the perfect amount of chub that made him super comfortable to sleep on and a warm laugh that bubbled between perfect lips he wanted to kiss.  
That was a bro thing right? just some friendly platonic feelings, right?

But again that swell inside his chest pushed forwards and a tight feeling pushed under his skin.  
Speaking of skin, something tickled the skin of his palms - completely zoned out he glanced downwards.

A frown creasing his face as he noted small, green buds flourishing outwards through his skin it had seemingly rooted in.  
"Kai, you alright?"

Head snapping up, he stared bewildered at his sister.  
"Ha-?" His hand balling into a fist as he tried to focus on the convo at, hah, hand.  
"Ninjago to Kai, you in there?"  
"Ah, yeah what?"  
"Asked if you wanted to grab something after school, later, when we head home?"  
"Oh, sure."  
"What are you even looking at?"

Kai paused again, looking between his teammates that now focused on him, uncurling his palm to show the others the small bud in his palm.  
"I'm a greenhouse now?"

***

  
"It's Hanahaki Disease." Master Wu concluded, calmly sipping his tea to give the group a moment to process.  
"Isn't that the Jewish holiday...?" Kai asked quietly, Nya punching him on the shoulder.  
"Hanahaki, not Hanukkah, idiot." Nya hissed, Kai only pouting before turning back to Master Wu.  
"So am I gonna die of like, plants?" Master Wu smothering a smile behind his teacup.

"There is no cure for you, my student. At least, not in the form of a pill or shot. The flower from my brother's island only infects those whose heart belongs to another."  
Master Wu paused. Kai, letting out a whine of displeasure as he felt his cheeks flush under his friends gaze - specifically those forest green eyes that seemed to gleam with curiosity.

"Not much is known about Hanahaki Disease; But what I do know is that you will bud when you think of the one you love - and when those thoughts turn dark you will feel thorns entrap you like a cage." Their master continued, pausing again to take a sip before he continued, lowering his cup.

"But if you confess your affections for whomever your heart yearns for - these buds will bloom and the disease will run its course."  
The cryptic answer leaving a silence shorted lived as a familiar freckled redhead piped up excitedly.  
"Kai has a crush!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World building and sibling bonding. What more could you want?

This sucked, everything sucked. Life sucked!  
Kai was going to kick Garmadons ass double hard next time he invades for bringing that damn flower to Ninjago.

It was after the meeting with Master Wu, The poor boy silent the entire way home as he stewed in his embarrassment.  
He had managed to avoid the questions from his friends, Having to literally shove Jay to get the boy to get out of his space.

Nya and Lloyd thankfully understanding of the situation overwhelming Kai; shooing away their co-ninja and taking Kai home.  
Although, even at home away from prying gingers - Kai wasn't safe.  
He was sitting on the couch, Plucking mindlessly at the buds that appeared in time with his racing thoughts jumping to a certain noriette, burning them and watching the smoke dissipate in his fingers.

"Kai," Lloyds voice cut in, that annoyingly gentle tone that meant that they needed to talk.  
Specifically, Kai needed to talk, about his feelings, because he's bad at that.  
"Nooo," Kai whined reflexively, Lloyd and Nya sitting on each side of him, effectively trapping him in a sibling huddle.  
"Kai," Nya coaxed, lightly poking the boy as more buds snuck past the collar of his shirt.  
"It's Cole!" Kai snapped, immediately burying his face in his hands; basically rolling into a ball.

He couldn't see it, but he could hear the smile in Nya's voice.  
"We know."

The noise Kai made could be akin to a pig squealing.

"What do you MEAN you know!? Then why are you making me talk about this? You two are the worst I hate you you're both voted as the worst sibling of the year award - Tied! Never before happened, double winners! Share your trophy and get out." As he went on, Kai's volume went up and up until by the end of his rant he was yelling, small sparks of fire flicking from his tongue as he went.

"Kai," Nya started again as Lloyd gently pried the boy's hands from his face.  
"You give Cole goo-goo eyes at least once a day, the other's are just as dense as you." She finished, Lloyd smothering a snort at the twin's comment.  
Finally managing to get the fire elementals hands away from his face, Lloyd added in a serious tone.  
"Kai, we're not gonna out you as the bisexual mess you are-" Lloyd got a light punch on the shoulder for that, "But we don't know how bad hanahaki can get, we just don't want you hurt."

Kai sighed, letting Lloyd rub circles on the back of his hands as Nya rubbed his back.  
"Ugh, I'm not- I'm not ready." He said, earning two sympathetic smiles.  
"Just keep up to date on the plant situation, okay? You have a habit of brushing off injuries."  
Lloyd humming in agreement.  
"Fine," Kai agreed- he couldn't help it, melting into the reassuring touch from his siblings who knew how to smoother over his anger and pull him out of his stubbornness. He hated seeing them worried.  
"Softie,"  
"Idiot," Lloyd and Nya both added at the same time, earning them both a puff of smoke blown in their faces.

***

His mind was always drifting to the buds that, originally, only sprouted from his palm. He now found them across his body - harder to hide but not too hard as no one really talked to their social group anyway; except to mock Lloyd regrettably.  
Pulling one apart he discovered blackened petals inside, only causing him to fluster himself further and sprout more from his skin.

He'd also yet to know what Master Wu meant about 'thorns entrap you like a cage.'  
What he did know, that simply burning off the buds was easier to deal with than plucking them one by one and throwing them out.

All these things overwhelming his thoughts for the Garmadon-free days until a notification popped up on his phone.  
"our turn to die"

Shit.  
He had completely forgotten, he and Cole had lookout tonight.  
He groaned from his place on the couch, attracting the attention of his sister.  
"Lookout?" She replied knowingly, not even looking up from her homework.  
"Swap with m-"  
"Nope, No, I already did lookout last night I'm tired."

Kai groaned again, pushing himself up and forcing himself to take off his comfy sweatpants and hoody, debating for a moment if he could ninja in lazy day clothes and deciding if Master Wu found out, he'd be doing spinjutzu practice for hours.

Tugging on his mask, he opened the window and gave Nya a simple "see ya" before he scaled the fire escape and made his way over the neon-lit city.  
It wasn't hard to jump and climb between building to building, making his way across town without being noticed between neon lights and flashing signs - thank god for Ninjago City.  
The nightlife drumming on a Friday night, club music thumping from somewhere in the distance as Kai made his way to a familiar hotel tower, pulling himself over the edge of the concrete ledge to the roof.

A gloved hand came into his vision as he clung to the edge, looking up to meet green eyes that he swore were glowing, a smile under that mask.  
He was never good at reading people, but Cole's eyes always were so easy to read. He didn't even LIKE looking at peoples eyes.

He was thankful his suit was full body to trap the plants he knew were pushing out from his skin

"You're late," The boy commented as Kai took his hand, letting himself easily be hoisted up and lowered onto his feet.  
"To be fair, I didn't want to come." Kai joked, lighting punching Cole's arm and hopping around Black - basically skipping to the other end of the rooftop to look across the city.

This was their place, they found it a few months ago when they were on lookout.  
It was one of the tallest buildings in Ninjago, a tall hotel that overlooked the city. Concrete walls framing around the edge to stop anyone from falling and thankfully shielding them from the wind on bad days.

There was roof access, but the hatch was heavy and locked - barely ever used and rust basically gluing it shut. On the rare occasion, someone did come up here they would be long gone by the time the screeching metal door opened.

They spent most nights when they were paired on lookout here, as almost all lookout nights were dull and had nothing interesting to do. Having a radio toned into the Police signal in case anything important DID come up.

But nothing did - and because of their large amount of chill time on these nights, it was almost tradition now to shoot the breeze and joke around on the rooftop. Sharing snacks and sometimes watching movies on their phones or whatever electronic they bring.  
Rarely, stupid little dance parties on the roof to Cole's music mixes or taking turns to sleep. Kai would sometimes "accidentally" sleep on Cole. Absolutely an accident.

It was their little place - they even agreed not to bring the others here which made Kai warm in the chest.

Kai hopped up on the wall, sitting with his legs dangling over the large drop below - grinning widely under his mask as he stared down at the neon city below.  
He barely registered Cole walking over next to him to lean on the wall - he didn't notice the way Cole stared at the rainbow lights that reflected in the brunette's eyes.

"Did you bring stuff this time?" Black asked bluntly, eyeing Red's lack of a backpack.  
Kai's joy immediately plummeted, groaning as he pressed his palms to his eyes and leaned backward.  
A soft thump and 'oof', legs holding him up as he now hung upside down from the wall (thankfully towards the roof.)  
"I forgot!"  
Cole muffled a laugh, wondering how Kai's back wasn't broken.  
"Thought so, brought some extra stuff."

With a sigh of relief, Kai placed his hands on the ground, letting his legs swing and momentum carry him to roll onto his feet.  
"You're the best I love you!"

Cole only rolled his eyes, shrugging off his backpack and digging around before tossing Kai a small bag of cookies, a totally ninja snack.  
"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickfic time... I headcanon that Kai is super pathetic and cuddly when he's sick. :^)
> 
> Edit: I changed this chapter up a bit because I wasn't happy with it heehoo  
Enjoy!

Kai slunk into the living room, duvet around him like a cape to protect him from the morning chill as he collapsed on the couch - a dramatic groan pulled from him before he sniffled pathetically. A tickle morphing his face before he sneezed loudly, ending in a squeak.

"I'm not feeling bad for you," Nya called from the kitchen. "How many layers were you wearing under your ninja suit last night?" She continued, head peeking around the door frame when her question went unanswered.  
"Well?"  
Kai couldn't help but smile from his cocoon, rosey cheeks framing his stupid grin.  
"I didn't say anything 'cause I wasn't wearing anything under it."  
Despite how nasally he was - Nya could hear the glee in his voice.  
Sighing, Nya just shook her head as she finished packing her backpack for school.  
"What am I going to do with you?" She said with no real malice, placing a cup of tea and a bowl of oatmeal on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
"I called the school and told them you're sick, try to stay hydrated and I'll ask the others if they can check up on you during their studies."  
“You do care about me!” Kai cooed, earning a slap in the face with a pillow and a dramatic scoff as he giggled, before devolving into a coughing fit.  
Sitting up awkwardly, Kai slipped his hands out to cradle the warm drink and soak up its warmth as a genuine smile made its way onto his face.  
"Thanks, Nya."

Kai took a slow sip and let the honey tea soothe his scratchy throat, then immediately chugging the entire beverage (thankful for his high heat tolerance) and earning an exasperated sigh from his sister.  
"Don't drown while I'm gone," She scolded with a soft tone before making for the door.  
"Seeya later! "  
"Bye," Kai croaked, although he doubted she heard him - he could barely talk let alone shout.  
Now alone, the fact he felt horrible arose once more with no distraction.  
After sinking into his blanket and finishing off his drink (with a few bites of oatmeal) he flicked on the TV and promptly passed out.

Kai woke with a jolt; hearing footsteps that made his ninja senses scream "DANGER"  
Although the heavy mix of sick and sleep left him exhausted - only able to raise his head from the pillow he drooled on. Gross.  
The moment he saw two familiar blondes through his head dropped (onto a dry spot) followed by a pained groan. Unhappy with the interruption of his sick nap.  
"Hey bud, did we wake you?" Lloyd mumbled softly - sort of how you would an injured animal.  
"Oh no! “ Zane added, his voice mimicking an odd shouting-whisper though his volume unaffected and causing Kai to wince. "Sleep is fundamental for Kai's recovery!"

Kai groaned again, causing them both to grimace and for Zane to adjust his volume.  
"Mom made you soup." Lloyd added - holding out a thermos as an offering. After a long pause Kai's wild mane arose again from it's soft, fabric prison. Eyes slitted as he contemplated if the soup was worth moving his aching body.  
"What kind?"  
"Chicken."

It was worth it.

"Gimme."  
Not too long after, Kai was sitting next to Zane, The nindroids arm wrapped around Kai's shoulder with his hand placed gently on Kai's burning forehead. Kai himself pressing up against Zane as he sipped at the thermos. The mix of warmth in his stomach and cool hand on his face comforting.  
"Better?" Lloyd asked from across the room, not wanting to get sick himself and knowing how clingy Kai got when he felt unwell.  
"A little," Kai mumbled, pressing his face against Zanes shoulder with something between a whine, a rasp and a sigh - whatever it was managing to sound absolutely pathetic.  
  
Lloyd could only give a sympathetic look before walking to the kitchen and getting a cold glass of water - coming back to place it on the table. Finally noting the dirty dishes and taking it upon himself to clean them to make it easier for Nya - Knowing Kai wasn’t going to do shit for the next few days.

The whole time Kai simply cuddled into Zane, thermos lid back on tight as he felt his consciousness slip through the edges of his mind - his body switching from fever to cold chills with a groan. Now leaning away from the nindroid he once found so much comfort in.  
  
Kai managed to catch Zane say "We have approximately 10 minutes left before our next class starts." through the haze that gripped him.  
Class? He didn't have class. Did he have to go to class soon? But he’s so tired he doesn’t want to.  
"Yeah, seeya later Kai."  
He wanted to question why Lloyd was going but he felt himself be laid down gently, followed by something heavy and warm surrounding him and causing him to immediately black out again.  
So he didn't really have time to question anything.  
  
He woke up again on his own accord this time, blearily watching TV before he registered his thirst - taking a few moments to mentally complain about getting up before he thought to finish the now cold tea Nya left.  
Instead finding a glass of water. Lloyd was a saint.  
The fire elemental was quick to gulp down the glass Lloyd had left before finishing off the now lukewarm soup.  
Stupid informercials now played as Kai simply lay in a state of semiconciounsness. In an out of sleep between random products like the aero knife and… a foot scrubber thing? Whatever.

Kai was less alarmed when footfall echoed through the apartment again - glancing up to see a stupid bright orange scarf swim in and out of his blurry vision.  
"Hey Kai," Jay mumbled, waving from his position next to Cole.

Kai simply humming in response.

“We bought snickerdoodles?” Jay offered, holding up a sandwich bag of said snack.  
Jay having to slap away Cole’s wandering hand.  
“Not for you! You already ate a bunch of them,” Jay scolded, Cole rolling his eyes and rubbing at his slapped hand before he turned his attention back to Kai who had buried himself back into his nest.

"Feeling any better?" Cole asked in a gentle tone, giving Kai a sympathetic look that made said boys stomach knot and his skin itch.  
Kai instinctively reached up a hand blindly that Cole took with no hesitation,  
"I'll take that as a no," Black continued, gently rubbing his thumb along the back of Kai's hand soothingly. Caring green eyes falling on a stray bud that creeped up Kai’s wrist.  
  
Kai was oblivious to the small smile Cole gave him, hands larger than his own wrapping around his own and gently trailing patterns with his thumbs.  
Fire elemental only managing to mumble something incoherent under his breath, tugging on the boys arm in an attempt to get him to sit down - Jay coughing to interrupt the moment.

"Sick, remember?"  
Cole pulled back at the reminder, looking at his hands almost embarrassed; Kai only whining at the lack of contact.  
"Sorry Kai I don't really wanna get a cold-" Cole explained, embarrassment turning to a look of guilt.

"But Zane's not heeere," Was the whiny response, Cole looking between Kai and Jay.  
Jays disapproving look making Cole falter. Also the grip Jay now had on Cole’s singlet literally holding the boy back from simply picking up and cuddling the pathetic brunette.

"Yeah well, we don't need any other sick ninja. We already have to cover your shifts - I don't want to double down with Coles!"  
Kai sat up now, looking like an absolutely mess; hair sticking out every which way, clearly having not showered that day along with a sheen of sweat covering his forehead.  
Not to mention the beginning of green stems that peeked out of the collar of his shirt.

An angry expression fading as his eyes drooped once again as the ever constant fatigue set in. Overall looking pitiful and tugging at Coles heart strings.  
Kai was startled when something was tossed over his view - blinded by black fabric and pulling it away from his face with an indecent squawk.  
"I-... We can't really get close but uh, maybe that can be the next best thing?" Kai realized the offending article was a hoodie... specifically Cole's hoodie.  
"What?" Coles voice cut in, Jay giving him a smirk as Coles cheeks turned rosy - silent argument unnoticed by Kai; And Kai unnoticed by the other two as he tugged on the hoodie, curling back into his nest and burying his face into the sleeves.  
The two ninjas were now having a whisper-argument only halted when they heard a soft snore come from the couch.  
"Oh... Aw..." Cole mumbled, pressing one hand to his chest and the other against his mouth to smother a smile. Jay simply scoffing.  
"Gay."  
"Shut up. Go kiss a robot."  
"Hey!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't beta read but I thought I should finally update haha
> 
> Warning for blood

Kai felt safe.   
Cole’s voice in his ear, mumbling things he couldn’t make out; yet the tone Cole spoke with left him with a feeling of warmth in his chest.

Arms tight around him, a familiar scent of deodorant and something that could only be described as “Cole” filling his senses.    
Safe, warm, content. 

A smile on Kai’s lips as he glanced up at Black, lost in those piercing green eyes filled with so much warmth framed so perfectly by those perfect lips curved up into a smile.

And then Cole kissed him.

And then Kai woke up. 

Kai woke up groggy, but finally not tired. Groaning in irritation at his dream as he glanced up at his alarm clock to check the time; he was a little bit shocked to see it had been a few days - now the weekend.    
All he really recalled was being sick, sleeping, eating and uh… sleeping.

He then reached up to rub at his eyes - panic gripping him as he realized he couldn’t move.   
A few moments of struggling, Kai landed on the ground with a thump. Struggling some more, Nya burst into the room.   
“Kai, what’s-”

Nya’s words were cut off, serious expression breaking into a smile as she giggled.   
Her laughter calmed Kai enough for him to actually realize the situation, noting he wasn’t on the couch anymore. Instead he was on the floor of his bedroom, and what he previously thought was rope was… vines. 

Green vines criss crossed over his body, small buds stemming from the plants that acted as restraints.

His face turning a dark red as he realized he was wearing a familiar black hoodie.   
Both he and Nya putting together the pieces - that Kai had most likely been thinking about Cole.   
Having only been sleeping, not needing to move, he most likely didn’t notice his bindings until now.

“I’ll get a knife.” Nya giggled, Kai only huffing as he laid his face flat against the floor.

It took almost an hour to finally free Kai from the plantlife, managing to spare his clothes and leaving him in a pile of green ropes on the floor.   
“Thanks…” He mumbled, pushing himself to his feet and pawing his wet, sweat slicked fringe out of his face.   
“You should probably clean this up,” Nya commented, somehow spinning a knife in her hand casually.   
“Shower first, cleaning later.” He mumbled,

"You've got the weekend off, too. So don't worry about seeing Cole." Nya added, Kai grabbing a towel and practically running to the shower to avoid anymore of Nya’s gleeful comments.   


As hot water drummed against his body, Kai scrubbed hard at his skin until it turned red and irritated - hoping maybe if he scrubbed hard enough the hanahaki disease may finally subside.

His chest hurt, he felt humiluated and stupid.

He knew Nya at most would only do some light teasing, but it didn’t deter the pit in his chest at his dream.   
God he yearned for it to be real, his hands clenching into fists in the middle conditioning his hair and tugging sharply.   
“Augh… stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.” He mumbled, a sharp, jarring pain in his side drawing his attention.

Just under the skin was what looked like a dark vein, a small cut where it rose out and curled around his side; small spikes pressing back against the skin with pinpricks of blood that washed away in the torrent of hot water.

In a panicked, impulsive move Kai grabbed at the stiff vine and pulled - managing to harshly rip out the tendril of spikes and blood with a choked off cry of pain.

Assessing the damage, he was glad to note the vine wasn’t deep. Looking worse than it really was.

His hands now stinging from where he grabbed at the plant and dropping it. Heavy breathing as Master Wu’s words echoed in his head.

_ “and when those thoughts turn dark you will feel thorns entrap you like a cage.” _

Fuck.

He managed to clean up without another incident, absorbing himself in patching up the wound in his side. Head spinning as he made his way back to his room.   
Nya having cleaned up despite her previous words, leaving an empty room with no trace of his disease.

Except for the hoody nicely laid out on his bed.

He chewed his lip, pushing himself to get dressed in boxers and a shirt before sitting down on the bed with a shuddering, breath. Picking up the hoodie and pressing it to his face.

Admittedly? He was scared. He was scared of what would happen if he kept this up, he was scared even more if Cole wouldn’t like him back.

He was especially scared of the sharp pain he felt crawling up his back.

God he was stupid, wasn’t he? Putting his embarrassment over his life.

His head was pounding now, pain creeping further up his back and over his shoulders.   
_ “and when those thoughts turn dark you will feel thorns entrap you like a cage.” _

Hit with a sudden stupid idea Kai straightened up and threw himself forwards, quickly digging through the back of his closet and pulled out a familiar - and tacky - flame patterned glass bong along with a small bag.

Kai had managed to sneak out to the fire escape without Nya noticing, now in nothing but boxers as he let fire crackle over his skin. Thorns catching alight and turning to embers - glowing lights being carried away by wind and fading into the darkness.

His blood continued to drip down his skin, uncomfortable but being basically on fire stopped any other thorns forming thankfully.   
He was quick to pack the bong, the sound of bubbling and crackling breaking the silent night as he let his mind finally fuzz out.

Soon the fire dancing along his skin started to subside, leaving him in slightly burned boxers as he relaxed against the metal railing. 

"Fuck…" He mumbled softly, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment. 

Nyas voice then echoed in from the window, 

"I got pizza,"

So that's where she went. 

Kai managed to haul himself back through the window and put his stash back, grabbing a spare shirt he wet with the water bottle on his nightstand. 

It stung a bit wiping off ash and blood - making note to clean them properly later as he pulled on a clean shirt, also red, and some sweats before going out to eat. 

Admittedly it wasnt healthy, smoking weed almost every day to push off the dark thoughts but thats what happened, and his sister of course noticed.

Nya ignored it during the weekend, He was obviously stressed of late and he could have some downtime. But after coming to  _ school _ high, the group collected and decided to have Cole confront him. A.K.A. Lloyd and Nya gently manipulated the group to elect Cole. 

"Kai?" 


End file.
